


Słodycz grzechu

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, M/M, Sexual Content, Submission
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu Guilty Pleasures autorstwa TigerLily.</p><p>Streszczenie za autorką:<br/>Horatio zaskakuje swojego współpracownika</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guilty Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397020) by [TigerLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily). 



Autor: TigerLily  
Tytuł oryginału: Guilty Pleasures  
Tłumaczenie: Aribeth  
Beta (choć przede wszystkim konsultacje tematyczne): Al  
Zgoda: jest

# Słodycz grzechu 

Eric zaczął sprzedawać swoje ciało, by zarobić na czesne, choć budziło to w nim odrazę na co najmniej kilku płaszczyznach.   
Niemniej, będąc w klubie, spychał wszelkie tego typu myśli na dno świadomości, nie chcąc zostać ukaranym za nieprzykładanie się do pracy.  
Tej nocy miał poznać nowego klienta.   
Jego opiekun powiedział mu, iż dżentelmen ów ma wyjątkowy gust, dlatego Eric powinien być dumny z takiego wyróżnienia.   
Eric może i był dumny, lecz jednocześnie zdenerwowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie zajmował się klientem samodzielnie – bał się, że zrobi coś, co nie przypadnie mężczyźnie do gustu i zostanie za to ukarany.   
Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po czym zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszał niski, ale dziwnie znajomy głos, nakazujący mu wejść.   
Eric otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu, doznając największego szoku w całym swoim życiu. Oparty nonszalancko o gzyms kominka, z drinkiem w ręku, stał szef Erica, Horatio Caine.


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio miał swego rodzaju słabość do zaskakiwania innych. Dzięki temu ludzie, z którymi przebywał, stawali się aż nader ostrożni, co niepomiernie go bawiło. Teraz też nie mógł powstrzymać drwiącego uśmieszku, który cisnął mu się na usta na widok Erica otrząsającego się z szoku.   
Dopił swego drinka i podszedł do Erica, przyglądając się, jak ten odruchowo ulega mu, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.   
— Spójrz na mnie — rozkazał spokojnym tonem.   
Eric popatrzył na niego.   
— To, co się tu stanie, nigdy nie opuści tego pokoju, jasne? — Głos Horatio nadal był spokojny, choć równocześnie twardy jak stal.   
Eric skinął jedynie głową, nie ważąc się odezwać — bał się, że inaczej nie zdoła powstrzymać pytań kłębiących się w jego głowie.   
— Dobrze — zamruczał Caine. Sięgnął po pustą już szklankę. — A teraz nalej mi kolejnego drinka.   
Eric ujął szklankę ostrożnie, uważając, by nie dotknąć palcami dłoni Horatio. Taki gest byłby… zbyt intymny. Zniszczyłby maskę, którą Eric już i tak z ledwością utrzymywał.   
Horatio zauważył to i docenił. W duchu dziękował Jean Claude’owi, że tak dobrze wytresował Erica. Rozsiadł się w fotelu i patrzył, jak Kubańczyk przemieszcza się po pokoju.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric postawił szklankę na barku. Już wcześniej zauważył, że Horatio pija jedynie czystą whisky, nalał mu więc ją do szklanki.   
Jego ruchy były mechaniczne, pozbawione zwyczajowej płynności i gracji, bo jego umysł wciąż próbował jakoś ogarnąć fakt, że owym nowym klientem był nikt inny, jak jego szef. W takich sytuacjach nie bardzo umiał oddzielić od siebie te dwie części swojego życia. Odwrócił się i zauważył, że Horatio usiadł tak, by było mu wygodniej. Podszedł i podał mężczyźnie alkohol. Horatio przyjął go z delikatnym, ciepłym uśmiechem. Widział, że Kubańczykowi z trudem udaje się zwalczyć zżerającą go ciekawość, postanowił więc dać mu szansę na jej zaspokojenie.   
— Możesz się odezwać — powiedział, wciąż tym samym głosem; łagodnym, lecz równocześnie stanowczym. — Widzę, jak wiele pytań ciśnie ci się na usta, ale odpowiem tylko na jedno z nich, więc wybierz mądrze.   
Eric uniósł wzrok, spoglądając w niebieskie oczy Horatio.   
— Kiedy? — spytał cicho.


	4. Chapter 4

— Kiedy co? — spytał Horatio, nawet na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Musiał przyznać, że pytanie zaskoczyło go, ale był na tyle ostrożny, że nie okazał tego w żaden sposób.   
— Kiedy odkryłeś, że tu pracuję? — doprecyzował Eric, i odwrócił wzrok, wbijając go w podłogę, tak by Horatio nie ujrzał malującego się w jego oczach wstydu.   
— Dopiero po tym, jak dołączyłeś do ekipy w laboratorium.   
Eric skinął głową i przygryzł wargę, by nie odezwać się bez pozwolenia.   
— Przyszedłem tu po sprawie Montero i zobaczyłem cię siedzącego przy barze z Jean Claude’em — kontynuował Horatio. — To mnie… zaciekawiło.   
— Czemu? — wyrwało się Ericowi, pomimo tresury, jaką niegdyś przeszedł. Wiedział, że teraz Horatio miał pełne prawo ukarać go za impertynencję.   
Caine westchnął cicho. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie zajmie czymś chłopaka, jego nieposkromiona ciekawość zniweczy wszelkie postępy w tresurze. Owszem, ciekawość była nieodzowną cechą dobrego agenta CSI, ale nie uległego. Dopił whiskey i odstawił szklankę. Wstał i podszedł do Erica na tyle blisko, by wejść w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Zauważył, że Kubańczyk skulił się w sobie, przygotowując się na każdą możliwą karę, jaką Horatio miałby ochotę mu wymierzyć. Uniósł dłonią podbródek Erica tak, by ten ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy.   
— Bo mi się podobasz — wyszeptał i pocałował go delikatnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric roztapiał się pod wpływem pocałunku, czując budzące się pożądanie. Jęknął, gdy Horatio przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się o krok.   
— Jeszcze jakieś pytania?— spytał mężczyzna łagodnie.   
— Nie.   
— W takim razie ja mam jedno.   
— Tak?   
— Dlaczego?   
— Musiałem jakoś opłacić college — wyjaśnił, po raz kolejny opuszczając wzrok.   
— I?   
— Lubię to — skłamał Eric. Horatio podszedł do niego i zmusił go, by na niego spojrzał.   
— Kłamiesz — warknął. — A wiesz, że nie lubię być okłamywany.   
— Przepraszam, panie. — Eric zaczął się trząść. Horatio puścił jego podbródek i przygarnął Erica do siebie, by go uspokoić. Przeczesał palcami jego włosy i wyszeptał:   
— Wszystko w porządku, psiaku. Wszystko w porządku.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric drżał w objęciach Horatio. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że Caine nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, ale ten głos, zarazem delikatny i twardy jak stal, przerażał go i pobudzał jednocześnie. Horatio cofnął się o krok, nie puszczając ramion Erica.   
— Popatrz na mnie — nakazał spokojnie.   
Eric spojrzał mu w oczy.   
— Chcesz tego?   
Kubańczyk skinął głową.   
— Eric, czy na pewno tego chcesz? — spytał ponownie, chcąc usłyszeć jego zgodę.   
— Tak — wyszeptał. Horatio skinął oszczędnie głową. Puścił go i podszedł do barku, z którego wziął czarną, skórzaną obrożę. Wrócił do Kubańczyka i podał mu ją. Eric przyjrzał się jej, dostrzegając swoje imię wygrawerowane maleńkimi diamentami. Spojrzał na Caine’a ze łzami w oczach.   
— Jesteś mój — powiedział Horatio, zapinając obrożę na szyi Erica. — Teraz i już na zawsze.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric westchnął cicho, gdy Horatio zapiął obrożę. Dłonie, stwardniałe od używania broni, drażniły leciutko skórę na jego karku, wzmagając pożądanie. Zwalczył pokusę dotknięcia obroży, pogładzenia jej.   
Świadomość, że od teraz ma już tylko jednego pana, właściwego pana, dawała mu poczucie niezwykłej wolności. Stał się własnością Horatio, więc nikt już nie będzie miał odwagi dotknąć go lub wykorzystać, jak to zdarzało się wcześniej.   
Miał wrażenie, jakby w jego sercu nastała długo oczekiwana wiosna.   
Spuścił wzrok, czekając na kolejny rozkaz Horatio.


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio cofnął się o krok, podziwiając swojego nowego uległego. Pożądał go od chwili zobaczenia go na miejscu zbrodni przy Kanale Tamiami.   
Wykorzystał swoje znajomości, by przenieść Erica do laboratorium kryminologicznego, a ten wysiłek zdecydowanie mu się opłacił — miał na Kubańczyka oko, równocześnie opracowując plan uwiedzenia go.   
Poprawił nieco obrożę na szyi Erica, nie chcąc, aby ta uwierała go lub obcierała. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała genialnie na tle ciemnej skóry chłopaka. Skóry, której tak bardzo pragnął dotknąć, w czym przeszkadzały mu jedynie spodnie khaki i biała, lniana koszula.   
— Idź do sypialni, rozbierz się i uklęknij na środku łóżka — rozkazał.


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio nie patrzył, jak Eric wychodzi z pokoju. Odwrócił się w stronę barku i nalał sobie kolejną szklankę whiskey.   
Sączył alkohol, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że w sąsiednim pokoju Eric właśnie się rozbiera. Musiał zebrać się w sobie , nie tylko dla siebie samego, ale przede wszystkim dla Erica.   
Dopił whiskey do końca, odstawił pustą szklankę i przemierzył kilka kroków dzielących go od sypialni. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Za nimi ujrzał Erica, klęczącego na łóżku przykrytym śnieżnobiałą pościelą.   
Przygryzł wargę, by nie jęknąć na ten widok. Z trudem zwalczył pokusę, by się rozebrać, wejść na łóżko i posiąść chłopaka.   
Zamiast tego spokojnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do łóżka. Przesunął opuszkami palców wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa.   
— Piękny — zamruczał.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric zadrżał pod dotykiem Caine’a. Zarumienił się, słysząc słowa mężczyzny. Nikt nigdy mu czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Nigdy też nie był przez nikogo adorowany. I był pewien, że gdyby nie to, że zakochał się w Horatio już wcześniej, teraz na pewno wpadłby po same uszy.   
Czuł, jak pieszczoty Caine’a stają się coraz śmielsze, a dłoń zsuwa się coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu zatrzymała się na twardym członku. Gdyby nie pierścień erekcyjny, który założył mu wcześniej Jean Claude, doszedłby od razu.   
— Kto ci to założył? — warknął mu do ucha Horatio. Głos mężczyzny był jednocześnie groźny i budzący dreszcze. Eric jęknął, nim zdobył się na odpowiedź:   
— Jean Claude.


	11. Chapter 11

Horatio wrócił do adorowania ciała Kubańczyka, gdy tylko udało mu się zdusić złość na żabojada. Pierścień był znakiem, że Eric wciąż należy do Jean Claude’a, mimo że Horatio spłacił wszystkie jego długi. Caine nie zamierzał tolerować czegoś takiego. Od kiedy ujrzał Erica po raz pierwszy, ten był główną gwiazdą jego snów — Horatio dosłownie zawłaszczył go w swoich myślach.   
Nachylił się nad uchem Kubańczyka:   
— Zdejmę go, ale nie wolno ci dojść, rozumiesz? — wyszeptał.   
— Tak, panie — jęknął Eric.   
— Dobrze. — Horatio rozpiął pierścień i rzucił na szafkę nocną. Przygryzł wargę, widząc jak Eric drży, walcząc z potrzebą spełnienia.   
To był piękny, wręcz zapierający dech w piersiach widok.   
— Mój — warknął cicho, w razie gdyby Eric miał zapomnieć, do kogo należy.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric starał się myśleć o rozkładających się zwłokach mężczyzny, które wraz z Megan znalazł w bagażniku samochodu zatopionego w Kanale Tamiami, ale wcale nie pomagało — nadal trząsł się, a jego ciało domagało się spełnienia. Słyszał, jak Horatio robi coś w łazience i resztkami woli zmusił się, by nie unieść wzroku i nie sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Wcześniej wyraźnie usłyszał w głosie Caine’a dezaprobatę i nie chciał sprawdzać, jaką karę mężczyzna wymierzyłby mu za złamanie tak prostego rozkazu.   
— Eric — odezwał się Horatio — możesz na mnie spojrzeć.   
Kubańczyk uniósł wzrok by zobaczyć, że Horatio przebrał się, zakładając ciemnogranatowy, jedwabny szlafrok. Eric oblizał nagle spierzchnięte wargi, modląc się, by dosłownie nie wybuchnąć na ten widok. Zawsze uważał, że Caine’owi pasował niebieski, ale teraz… teraz Horatio wyglądał po prostu nieziemsko.   
— Idziemy na kolację — wyjaśnił mężczyzna. — Ale najpierw musimy cię umyć.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric przygryzł wargę, starając się powstrzymać cisnące mu się na usta pytania. Czuł się jak dzieciak w Boże Narodzenie, i wiedział, że jego oczy zapewne aż błyszczą z ekscytacji. Żaden z jego poprzednich panów nie odważył się zabrać go gdziekolwiek poza klub — wszyscy bali się Jean Claude’a.   
Ale teraz to miało się zmienić, bo był pod opieką Horatio.   
Ta myśl wywoływała w nim ulgę, równocześnie jeszcze bardziej wzmagając erekcję, przez co jego samokontrola zawisła dosłownie na włosku.   
— Panie, błagam — jęknął. — Mogę dojść?   
— Możesz — usłyszał zanim świat eksplodował mu przed oczami, a on sam, bez choćby najlżejszego dotknięcia, doszedł, brudząc pościel.


	14. Chapter 14

 

— Piękny — wyszeptał Horatio do ucha Erica, pomagając mu zejść z łóżka i dotrzeć do łazienki. Nie okazał jak bardzo był zachwycony tym, że Kubańczykowi udało się tak długo zachować samokontrolę.  
Postanowił w przyszłości nieco dokładniej przetestować tę… umiejętność. Gdy tylko weszli do łazienki, usłyszał, jak Eric wstrzymuje oddech.  
— Coś nie tak, psiaku? — spytał. Poczuł, jak chłopak kręci głową.  
— Romantyzm to ginąca sztuka — wyjaśnił Caine.  
Pomógł Ericowi wejść do wanny, uśmiechając się na widok malującego się na jego twarzy błogiego zadowolenia, gdy mężczyzna zanurzył się w ciepłej, pachnącej wodzie.  
Horatio zdjął szlafrok i dołączył do Kubańczyka. Sięgnął po gąbkę i zaczął delikatnie myć nią chłopaka, uważając, by go przy tym zbytnio nie pobudzić. Na to będą mieć czas później.


	15. Chapter 15

Gdy temperatura wody obniżyła się tak bardzo, że zaczęli marznąć, Horatio pomógł Ericowi wyjść z wanny. Wytarł go i odesłał do sypialni, by się ubrał. Kubańczyk wszedł nagi do drugiego pokoju, zauważając że ktoś zmienił pościel na czystą. Zniknął też pierścień erekcyjny, wyrzucony wcześniej przez Horatio. Eric zanotował sobie w pamięci, by spytać o to Caine’a, jeśli tylko dostanie pozwolenie. W nogach łóżka leżały jeansy i czarna, jedwabna koszula. Ubrał się szybko, po cichu rozkoszując się dotykiem jedwabiu na swojej skórze tuż zanim klęknął, wbijając wzrok w beżowy dywan. Powstrzymał się przed spoglądaniem w górę, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi do łazienki. Nie chciał okazać Horatio nieposłuszeństwa po tym wszystkim, co mężczyzna dla niego zrobił.   
— Możesz na mnie patrzeć, psiaku — zezwolił spokojnie Caine.   
Eric spojrzał więc na niego i przeżył drugi największy szok w swoim życiu.


	16. Chapter 16

Eric patrzył na Caine’a, oniemiały z wrażenia, ledwie powstrzymując swą szczękę przed opadnięciem aż do podłogi. Sądził, że już wcześniej wiedział, jak wygląda grzech, ale Horatio po raz kolejny… przedefiniował to. Stał przed nim, uśmiechając się nieco drwiąco, ubrany w obcisłe, czarne skórzane spodnie i purpurową koszulę, rozpiętą na tyle, by odkryć mały złoty kolczyk w sutku.   
— Podobam ci się, psiaku? — spytał cicho.   
— Tak, panie — odpowiedział Eric.   
Horatio wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.   
— Gotowy do drogi?   
Eric przyjął jego dłoń i podniósł się z podłogi, opuszczając wzrok. Caine westchnął ciężko. Puścił rękę chłopaka i uniósł jego podbródek, tak, by Kubańczyk spojrzał mu w oczy.   
— Chcę, żebyś wyszedł z tego pokoju z podniesioną głową, dumny z tego, że należysz do mnie. Nie wstydź się swojej potrzeby bycia zdominowanym, głuptasie. Zrozumiano?   
— Tak, panie.   
— Więc chodźmy — powiedział Horatio z uśmiechem, który rozświetlił jego niebieskie oczy. — Zrobiłem rezerwację w pewnej przytulnej i kameralnej restauracji.   
Eric odwzajemnił uśmiech i wyszedł za nim, jak mu kazano. Był szczęśliwy, bo znalazł pana, który rozumie jego i jego potrzeby.


End file.
